In Memory of KF
by TotallyT
Summary: The funeral of Kid Flash/Wally West. We love you funny man!


Everyone from hero to regular humans were all sitting the huge church filled from the front and back with some people even standing. Everyone from the Justice League, Young Justice, and even Stargirl, Kid Devil, Donna Troy, Kyle Rayner, Jessie Chamber, Wendy, Marvin and multiple more were at the funeral of the beloved Wally West.

After what happened to Wally everyone was devastated, especially Artemis and Dick, losing the one person that they was like a future husband or in Dick's case, a brother to them. It was tough for Artemis and Barry to explain to Wally's parents about what happened to him. His parents were even sadder because they never even got to see him get older or have kids of his own, but the one thing they wanted more than that was their own son back.

Right now Mary and Rudy West were giving their speech about Wally; almost everyone in this room wanted to say words but only a select few were allowed.

"I remembered the time that Wally came home after getting his powers", Mary sniffed back a cry. "I had just cooked dinner and I went to get the desert and the next thing I knew all the food was gone."

Most of the people chuckled at typical Wally situations that none of them would every see again.

"I was always worried about Wally getting in trouble with his speed", Rudy said. "But it turned out that he did a lot of great things that would make any father pride."

Artemis, who was sitting next to Dick and Zatanna zoned out at what they were saying staring at the coffin and the big bright picture of Wally next to it.

"When Wally founded out that I was Flash", Barry walked up as the West's went to sit down. "He flipped out and demanded that I do the same experiment that gave me my powers to him. As you all probably know I didn't do it but he figured it out himself and did it. At first I was _real_ skeptical about letting him join me on crime fighting adventures but in all honesty if it wasn't for him…I probably won't be here now because he saved my life countless of times too."

Artemis didn't notice until Dick moved that Kaldur, Dick, and the clone Roy were walking up to speak. They all had glum expression on their faces with the realization that they were actually having a funeral for their fallen comrade.

"Wally was the best guy that I knew", Dick said. "He was the first person that I ever told any of my secrets to because I trusted him more than anyone in this world. He knew how to cheer me up when no one else would and we both were some pretty good jokesters. We were our own 'Dynamic Duo'."

"Even when times were tough you could always count on Wally", said Kaldur. "He was loyal, trustworthy, and I great companion."

"I would have never admitted this to Wally himself", Roy said. "But he was the only person that could make me laugh. He could withstand my temper when no one else could. If I was in danger he was always the first that I would call. I remember one time he called us the 'Red Head Bandits'. I thought that it was stupid at first…but now I would do anything to have my 'Red Head Bandit' partner back."

Artemis knew that it was her turn to talk so she stood and took the stops that the previous three men just occupied. There is a number of things that she could tell these people but she only had one on her mind.

"I loved Wally and now he's gone….and right before he died he told me that we would go to Paris together again but this time on a romantic vacation but apparently that's not happening." Artemis voice started to rise, "And now we're sitting here putting him six feet under". Tears begin to fall from her face, "And the worst part about burying him is the fact that we don't even have a body to bury, just his suit and all his souvenirs!"

Roy quickly ran up to the stage and pulled Artemis away from the mike and she started thrashing against him but he could withstand the pain. He knew that what she was going through hurt her so much and he wanted to comfort the girl that he loved like a sister. Even though they bicker a lot and don't see eye to eye he will always be there to protect her. Once she was done, Roy maneuvered her back to her seat and took the Zatanna's stop as she, Barbara, Donna, Raquel, and M'gann went up.

"We are going to sing Keep Hanging On", Zatanna said.

Zatanna: You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand.

Barbara: When it gets cold and feels like the end. There's no place to go you know I won't give end. No I won't give in.

All: Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just standing strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.

Donna: There's nothing you could say(nothing you could say), nothing you could do(nothing you could do), there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Raquel: So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear.

M'gann/Raquel: Before the doors close and it comes to an end, with you by my side I will fight and defend.

M'gann: I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah.

All: Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just standing strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you.

Donna: There's nothing you could say (nothing you could say), nothing you could do (nothing you could do), there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Zatanna: Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

All: La da da da. La da da da. La da da da da da da da da.

All: Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just standing strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say, nothing you could do, there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Barbara: Keep holding on.

Donna: Keep holding on.

All: There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.

Artemis cried at seeing her best friends sing the song and the only thing in the world that she wanted right now was for Wally to hold her and tell her that everything would be okay and that this was all just a dream. But Artemis knew that this would never happen and this was the price of being a hero.

**(End)**

**Author's Note:**

**I have always love Young Justice and the second season was the only season that I saw flaws in but the ultimate flaw was killing off Wally West on the last episode of Young Justice ever! Please review and tell me what you think about Kid Flash/Wally West dying. We all love you KF, RIP.**


End file.
